


Night out

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, Love Confession, M/M, clizzy mentioned, jelaous Jace, jimon, malec mentioned, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: The 'saving the world' team decided to finally have a night out and Jace has a hopeless crush on Simon.So what would happen if Simon was talking to a stranger?And - God forbid- smiling at him?





	Night out

Jace had crush on Simon. He has no idea how it happened or for how long he tried to deny it but that night it became pretty obvious.  
It started normally, Jace, Simon, Clary, Isabelle and Magnus went to Pandemonium to finally have some good free time. Soon enough they separated to spend that night in couples what left Simon and Jace alone.   
“I’m heading to the bar, you want anything?” Simon asked awkwardly after long moment of silence.   
What would they talk about anyway.  
“I’m good, thanks.” Jace smiled politely as Lewis got up and turned. He had no clue that the blond shadowhunter kept his eyes on him, or more specifically on his butt. But it wasn’t Jace’s fault that it looked so damn good in these tight black jeans. Simon still thought Wayland hated him but that night it was about to change and Jace set it as a goal two days ago when the plan of going out appeared in Clary’s head. 

“That would be the perfect opportunity for you two.” She smiled after she told him about it.  
“You two?” he raised his eyebrow confused.  
“Oh come on you can’t fool me Jace.” She winked before Isabelle called her and she left without another word.

Okay maybe Clary was also the one to introduce him to the idea of letting out his feelings but let’s not get into details.   
Now he had to wait for Simon to come back and he’ll do it. He’ll tell Simon Lewis that he has feelings for him. But he didn’t come back and Jace came up with an excellent idea to look for him so he just finished the rest of his beer, got up and made his way to the dance floor. Because where else that stupid mundane would be? Squeezed between the sweaty people he searched almost whole club but there was no sign of him and Jace was about to give up when he spotted the pale, brown haired figure sitting by the counter and talking to someone. And he was smiling! Okay, maybe Jace shouldn’t be thinking like that but hell no one will make Simon smile except for him. Without thinking much he just clenched his teeth and quickly approached them.   
“Hi Si.” He smiled appreciating the surprised look on the stranger’s face.  
“Jace?” Simon asked nearly just as confused. “What are you doing here?”  
And that was when Wayland with something even better.  
“I’m sorry honey but you just vanished and I got worried.” The blond said still smiling. Truth to be told it wasn’t far from what really happened.  
“Honey?” the guy repeated raising his eyebrow.  
“Honey?” Simon did exactly the same but so quietly only Jace was able to hear it.   
“Is this your boyfriend or something?” the other asked confused.  
“Actually yes.” Wayland answered before Lewis could even blink. “Is there a problem?”  
“Oh okay, I should be going then..” he just smiled sadly as he got up.   
“Wait Mason, you don-“Simon wanted to stop him but Mason cut him off.  
“No it’s okay, really.” He smiled as he just turned and left.  
Jace was about to say something but he felt fingers strongly clenched on his wrist before the vampire pulled him to the exit.  
“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?” Lewis shouted as they were in an empty alley behind the club.  
“I was looking for you.” Jace just said peacefully.  
“SO? Finally a guy noticed me and you had to mess it up!” Simon quieted his voice little bit.   
“I noticed you earlier!” Wayland shot before thinking but when he realized what happened his eyes widened in fear mixed with shock, mouth still open.  
“You what?” Lewis wasn’t shouting anymore.  
“I noticed you earlier, okay?” Jace repeated after the moment of hesitation.   
“And what do you mean by that?”   
He couldn’t just let it go, could he?  
“By the Angel, I like you Lewis! You always have to make everything more complicated.” Wayland sighed, his cheeks getting slightly red.  
“That’s why you destroyed by night?” Simon raised his eyebrow. “Oh my G-.” he choked still not being able to say it before he shook his head. “So helpless.” He sighed slowly approaching the hunter.   
“Wha-“ Jace started confused but before he could finish Lewis cut him off, vampire’s lips crashing onto his.  
“I like you too dumbass.” Simon admitted smiling as he stopped the kiss.  
“Watch out for your words mundane.” The blond smirked, his voice was so low Simon felt shiver running down his spine.   
“Or what?” he decided to play along.  
“You really wanna know?”   
“Try me.”   
Lewis wasn’t able to say anything more as he was lifted and carried to the Institute. Let’s say that Jace made it up to him for the destroyed night.


End file.
